


Akatsuki Love

by LittleMightXO



Series: Akatsuki Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Sex, Mild Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Pre-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, legendary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: The reader its a rogue ninja who has come desperately to the aid of the Akatsuki. Through that she has become a part of their devious plans in exchange for the must needed favor. As time passes romances and other various problems arise as she stays with the Akatasuki. Even the bad guys have needs.





	Akatsuki Love

**Author's Note:**

> I came out with this fanfiction a long while back in hopes to actually do it. However after a year of writing it I have only come out with one chapter (this is also out on Wattpad) However I find placing this here will motivate me to come out with more of this (in the midst of chapter two finally).
> 
> Anyways I do hope you enjoy this, and if you do please leave a comment and let me know would ya? I sort of need a break from Final Fantasy otherwise I'm going to burn out lol

"Its been two months since I've arrived." I leaned back on the fence of the balcony. "When do you think Madara will let me go?" I sighed.

"I mean, he only agreed to help you providing you stuck around to help him with certain chores. And who knows when that'll be. Maybe you'll never be allowed to leave." Konan leaned beside me facing out to the pouring rain. The smell brought a certain calmness, it helped me think about well... just about everything. "So...would you stay after your so called mission would be completed."

"I don't know Konan, I prefer to travel and fight alone." It was true. I never fought much anyways. More of a lover, not a fighter. We both stood outside for quite some time, talking.

Ever since I got here she's been the only person willing to truly talk to me; she said it was nice to see another female around. Besides everyone always had something else to do other than go on extra missions or hunting for more jinchiriki. I mean I wouldn't be any good for that; being born with a stigmatic disease that causes blindness made fighting sort of a challenge. Glasses wouldn't do any good. But its fine... anything the gives off noise I can still basically see. Honestly just chakra flow alone I can still see a person, it makes me a good assignation ninja. Clearly not for close combat.

After spending sometime talking with Konan we agreed to bid good night. She disappeared down a dimly lit hallway and i decided to pour myself tea and sat at a table reading through books that they had lying around the place. While I Fixed my H/L H/C a shadow leaned against the opposite wall. "Itachi, its strange to see YOU hanging around" I felt cold, red eyes. "Don't try to hide" I smiled into a sip of the warm fluid. I felt it trail through my body, soothing me.

"So Kisame was telling the truth, you're blinder than a bat but can see like a wise man." I laughed loudly.

"What?! That was probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I motioned Itachi to come sit as I poured him a cup. "Don't be a stranger will ya?" I sat back cross legged slouching enough to loosen my Kimono. Itachi's gaze crossed my chest causing a small pink tint across my pale skin.

"That tattoo on your shoulder... That is the (Clan Name) insignia isn't it?" I nodded. . "I see, I've heard... things about that clan." The eyed man looked at me, speaking coldly.

"And what are these things?" Intrigued I crossed my arms.

"That the daughter of the leader of that clan Betrayed them. She gave out lethal information to Orochimaru and slaughtered her entire clan. She was labeled as a rogue ninja, labeled lethal and put into hit-mans' bingo books." Metallic red orbs rested on me. Sliding a book with my face on it. Ten million yen was placed on my head. I almost felt bad-ass.

"The part about Orochimaru is true. And being a rogue ninja is barely nonsense. She was promised her family would be left alone. She did what she had to do to save her flesh and blood." I trailed off looking down. "Then the sound ninja captured my parents demanding the scroll of our secret jutsu that Orochimaru still had. I had no choice but to seek help."

"But why Madara?"

"Its a long story.." I sighed.

"I've got time." He shrugged also leaning back. I raised an eyebrow surprised at his reaction. He looked away from me. Acting tough I see, laughing to myself.

"I'll cut it short" I began, looking for a bottle of sake I had hidden. I dug it out and reaching for a couple of more cups offering Itachi a glass. He just snarled quietly.I took that as a hint. I took a sip beginning my story. "I heard stories about him when I was a child. How him and Hashirama had large dreams for building a life where children didn't have to die and they could train to be strong. Then he turned on everyone. I always thought good things of him, even though he tried to destroy everything in his path. Someone just doesn't turn evil for no reason. Someone even a person like Hashirama must have set him off. I figured he would help a rogue ninja as myself in dire need. And well I got lucky I guess." I smiled. "Well.. if you consider being trapped here lucky."

"Hm." He stood up. "I'm sure he has plans for you. Get comfortable, you'll be here a while." Itachi disappeared back into the shadows.


End file.
